Waking Up in Vegas
by Lady Hart
Summary: Sequel to 'Her Diamonds'. Fred and George whisk Ron away to Vegas to help him get over Hermione. Things go great...that is, until someone finds out! SONG FIC to Katy Perry's 'Waking Up in Vegas'/One-shot.


**I mentioned Vegas in 'Her Diamonds' (Fred and George's ideal vacation). So, I decided to let them have some fun. This is the sequel! =) (Some of the stuff is from the music video…and some are from my own imagination) A one-shot for Fred, George, Ron…and a surprise twist! **

**I don't own Harry Potter, this song, Caesar's Palace, or anything really. Enjoy it…and I hope it makes you laugh…if it does… REVIEW/COMMENT PLEASE!!!**

**-Lady Hart**

**Now here's ****Waking Up in Vegas**

"This is all your fault," Ron glared at Fred and George as they walked through the busy streets of an unknown land, "If we had listened to Mum and Dad, we wouldn't be here."  
"Well, you said you needed some time to get away. I mean, it was a shocker when Harry and Hermione…" Fred was about to continue when George elbowed him in the stomach.

"What we meant was that we may have overslept in the Flu Powder system, but we'll be able to get back somehow," George grinned.

"Where are we anyways?" Ron asked as they approached a huge neon sign.

Fred and George just grinned. "Welcome to Vegas, brother!"

"Are you flippin' serious?" Ron yelled as the orange-haired twins dragged him to a small casino. "What the bloody…we don't even have any money to bet on!"  
"We have an American quarter," Fred grinned mischievously. The Weasley brothers passed a bunch of senior citizens, all betting their money on slot machines along with shady rich pimps on the poker table. They soon reached a vacant slot machine.

"Let's just go find a portkey," Ron tried to convince his crazy brothers that this was impossible.

"Just watch Ron," George put an arm around his younger brother, "We'll get it. Fred has the magic touch."  
"See this! This could be the Weasley Brothers' big break!" Fred said as he inserted the quarter and pulled the lever. All three stood back as they watched the multi-colored symbols go round and round…

_You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi  
'Cause you're hung over and I'm broke  
_

"Seven," George said as the first slot stopped at a bright red number seven.

"Seven again," Fred grinned confidently as the middle one stopped.

"Seven!" Ron jumped in the air as the last one stopped. Fred and George just looked at each other with grins and nodded. "We just won five hundred thousand American dollars!"

_I lost my fake ID  
But you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freaking dirty looks  
Now don't blame me_

Soon, they found themselves at a poker table. George and Ron were both looking at each other, cards at hand, with grins on their faces. Fred was trying to coax people to bet more money, even the elderly lady who sat at the end of the table.

"Come on, madam," Fred talked to her, "Surely you want to bet more."

"Sweetie," the lady smiled, "I'm all out of chips."

"If you say so…" Fred turned around.

"I'll bet more if you go to dinner with me, sonny," the lady winked at Fred.

George and Ron sniggered.

"Unfortunately, I have to go to…um…meeting tonight. I have a brother who would be interested, though." Fred smiled. George and Ron looked at each other with terror and pointed at each other.

"Fine," the elderly lady agreed, "Hit me up!

_You wanna cash out  
And get the hell outta town  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me_

"Conned an old lady out," Ron sighed as they rode in their limousine (as to why Fred and George wanted to ride this ridiculous thing, he did not know) to their hotel. "Where did you book us, anyway?"

"You'll see," Fred and George said as the limousine stopped. They all stepped outside and stared in awe.

"Caesar's Palace?" Ron gasped.

"George, you are genius," Fred complimented his brother.

"I know," George said as they walked in, while three employees carried their bags filled with new clothes, Muggle videogames, and…money.

"Welcome to your palace, boys," a tall and stocky brown haired mad greeted them as he lead them up to the elevator and went to their suite. "This is where you'll be staying."  
"Slap me, I must be dreaming. This must be bigger than the Burrow," Ron stared at the room. Fred and George both smacked him in the arm. "OW!"

The room was big with a high ceiling and a huge glass window that overlooked the city and the bright blue sky. There was a huge screen TV that took up one wall, a huge fire place at the other, a lavishly decorated bathroom, two kingsized beds and a large black leather sofa. There was a kitchen area with black marble and a dining table. **(LH**: **I'm not exactly sure if this is something that would actually be there, but that's what I picture in my head**)

"This is the life," Fred and George both raced to the beds and jumped on them.

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

"Hit me again!" Ron yelled to the dealer, who was annoyed that this man…this kid (because he didn't even look like he was old enough to grow facial hair) was annoying him.

"I win again," Ron smirked to the other players on the table, "Fork it all over, mates."

"Hey, Ron! George just won at the Roulette table!" Fred went up to his brother with his huge aviator shades, black suit, and 'bling' (as those Americans called it).

"Hey, what's your name?" a blonde girl with mesmerizing blue eyes and a sparkling green cocktail dress went up to Ron and touched his face. Ron just stared.

Fred shook his head and looked at Ron with an expression that told him 'If you must.' Then, suddenly, Ron kissed her in front of all the casino goers and picked her up bridal style. He carried her out of the casino for some 'getting to know each other' time.

"Oh, brother," George said as he approached Fred, who was in shock. "I knew that we went here partially to help him forget about Hermione, but I didn't know it would be that sudden."

_Later..._

"We just got married!" Ron said, exasperated later, as reached the suite with his new wife, still carrying her bridal style. He was dressed up in a flashy Elvis get up and she was wearing a dress that looked like a playing card with the queen of hearts on it.

"What?" Fred said as he looked away from the TV, "Do you even know her name?"

"Sherry, right?" Ron asked the blonde.

"Sharon," she replied.

"Whatever, just kiss me, baby," Ron said as he kissed her passionately, carried her to the room, and closed the door.

"Hey!" George yelled as he ran from the kitchen and banged on the door, "That's my room!"

_Why are these lights so bright?  
Did we get hitched last night?  
Dressed up like Elvis  
Why am I wearing your class ring?_

"Where are those boys?" Mrs. Weasley fretted as she watched her clock back at the Burrow. Hermione sitting on the sofa reading a book as Harry rested his head on her lap, reading as well.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Mr. Weasley said as he sat down on the sofa across from Harry and Hermione, "They're big boys after all."

"I don't understand what it means by 'Vegas' on their hands," Mrs. Weasley looked to see the hands of their clock with Fred, George, and Ron's faces.

Harry and Hermione both got up and looked at each other with worry, "Oh no."

_Don't call your mother  
'Cause now we're partners in crime  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me_

"What? You're leaving me?" Ron said as Sharon ran out the door, crying.

"You never spend time with me anymore. All you do is gamble!" Sharon sobbed as she rushed to the door.

"We've only been married for 24 hours!" Ron yelled.

"Actually, only twenty," George corrected him.

"Where's Fred?" Ron asked.

"He's still playing poker at the casino," George told him as he sat down to watch T.V.

"Woohoo! I just won another million," Fred said as he jumped to the couch and sat next to Fred.

"Ron's pumpkin just broke up with him," George explained to Fred.

"How can you divorce a pumpkin?" Fred asked. George laughed while Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to the casino," Ron trudged grumpily out the door.

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
_

"Those boys are in so much trouble!" Mrs. Weasley fumed, "School starts in a little bit more than a day!" She paused and looked at Mr. Weasley, who was reading a Muggle magazine next to her, "Why are we on this thing again?"

"I just wanted to see how it is to ride what Hermione and Harry said was 'an airplane.' It's quite exhilarating, don't you think, dear?" Mr. Weasley asked his wife.

_You got me into this  
Information overload, situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S._

"We've got to get out of here," Ron said as he came back to the suite, gasping for air.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Fred and George asked at the same time, looking at him from the couch.

"I spent all the money!" Ron yelled.

"WHAT?"

_Ha, and get some cash out  
We're gonna tear up the town  
No, don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me_

"Why would they even go to this place?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she, Mr. Weasley, Harry, and Hermione (they left Ginny at Bill's) walked around the neon colored buildings and bustling streets of Vegas.

"I have no idea," Hermione said as she walked next to Harry, her head on his shoulder. Harry had his arm around her waist as they continued to look for the boys.

_Remember what you told me  
Remember what you told me  
Told me, told me, oh yeah_

"There they are!" Hermione pointed as the group saw Fred, George, and Ron running down the street, away from the police.

"I knew that this was going to be bad," Harry just sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe if we talk to these nice chaps," Mr. Weasley suggested, "they'll let our sons go."

"You'll have to pay them first," Harry said as Fred and George tried to throw the remains of their 'bling' at the officers chasing after them.

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

"I have an idea," Mrs. Weasley said as she took out her wand. Started to mumble a few words and then, when Fred, Geroge, and Ron rounded at the corner and into an alley, she sent sparks flying after them.

_That's what you get, baby  
Shake the glitter  
Shake, shake, shake the glitter  
Gimme some cash out, baby  
Gimme some cash out, baby_

The police soon reached the alley, but they couldn't find the boys, so they left.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and turned around. "That should teach the boys."

"What exactly did you do, Molly?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Since they wanted to stay in this city so much, I made sure that they got to be a part of it," Mrs. WEasley smiled. Harry and Hermione looked at each other with surprise. She didn't…

"Help!" Ron yelled as he tried to break free from the wall.

"Thanks a lot, Ron!" Fred yelled as he tried to raise his arms, but couldn't.

"What happened?" George asked.

"I think it was Mum," Fred sighed.

"So, do you think she'll let us out soon?" Ron asked.

"Nope," the twins sighed in unison.


End file.
